youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NintendoCapriSun
Timothy Lloyd Bishop (born: ), better known online as NintendoCapriSun, initialized as NCS, is a popular Let's Player on YouTube, best known for his bathroom humor. On December 15, 2010, NintendoCapriSun officially announced that he was a YouTube Partner for The Game Station. In 2010, NCS created the callaborative LP channel TheRunawayGuys with his friends and fellow LPers Chuggaaconroy and Proton Jon, which is still active to this day. History His YouTube account was created December 27, 2007, and his first Let's Play was Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, posted on March 2, 2008. Over the past few years, NintendoCapriSun has gained thousands of subscribers and millions of video views. He has over 2,400 videos posted and has completed over 50 Let's Plays. On December 15, 2010, NintendoCapriSun became an official YouTube Partner. He was part of Proton Jon's Battletoads race and is currently part of SuperJeenius' Four Swords Adventures collab. He was also a guest on Minecraft HARDCORE #2 on the PBGGameplay channel. List of Completed Let's Plays #Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES) #Final Fantasy VI (SNES) #The Legend Of Zelda: The Adventure Of Link (NES) #Dungeons Of Daggorath (PC) #Secret Of Mana (SNES) #The Legend of Zelda: 2nd Quest Swordless (NES) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past (SNES) #Earthbound (SNES) #Megaman 4 (NES) #Megaman 5 (NES) #Megaman 6 (NES) #Mother 3 (GBA) #Chrono Trigger (SNES) #Megaman 1 (NES) #Megaman 2 (NES) #Megaman 3 (NES) #Megaman 7 (SNES) #Super Metroid (SNES) #Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GBC) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time (N64) #Super Ghouls N' Ghosts (SNES) #Mike Tyson's Punch Out (NES) #Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) #Megaman 9 (Wii) #Banjo-Kazooie (N64) #Super Castlevania IV (SNES) #The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (GCN) #Banjo Tooie (N64) #Megaman X (SNES) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (GCN) #Megaman X2 (SNES) #Megaman X3 (SNES) #Metroid Prime (GCN) #Megaman 10 (Wii) #Final Fantasy X (PS2) #Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) #Super Mario RPG (SNES) #The Legend of Zelda: Three-Heart Run (NES) #Super Contra (NES) #Yoshi's Story (N64) #Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) #Super Mario 64 (N64) #Metroid (NES) #Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) #Conker's Bad Fur Day [Blind (N64)] #Plants vs. Zombies (PC) #Donkey Kong Country (SNES) #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES) #Final Fantasy IV (SNES) #New Super Mario Bros. Wii w/chibinekodemyx (Wii) #4-Player LTTP Race [w/ deathe88, nowloadingchannel, & bear0flove (SNES)] #Mario Party 2 (N64) #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) #Smartball (SNES) #Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest (SNES) #Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble (SNES) #Shadow of the Colossus (PS2) #Donkey Kong 64 (N64) #Metroid Prime II: Echoes (GCN) #Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GCN) #Secret of Evermore (SNES) #Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time #New Super Luigi U (Wii U) #Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island #The Stanley Parable #Cloudberry Kingdom #Dragon Warrior #Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch #Tetris Attack #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Cases 4-5) #Super Star Wars #Life Force #To the Moon #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (3-Heart Run) #A Bird Story #The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds #Phoenix Wright: Justice for All #Castle in the Darkness #Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow #Yo! Noid! #Jackal #Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations #Cobra Triangle #Castlevania II: Simon's Quest #Adventures of Pip #Kid Icarus #Super Mario Maker Levels #Yoshi's Woolly World #Undertale #Final Fantasy VIII #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption #Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney #Super Mario Land #Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins #Totally Rad #Link to the Past Randomizer #The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages #Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth #The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons #Zelda 1 Randomized #Super Metroid Randomized #Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (PC) #Firewatch (PC) #Super Metroid Rotation (Hack) #Paper Mario (N64) #Danganronpa (Blind Stream) #Final Fantasy V: 4-Job Fiesta (SNES) #Miles Edgeworth Investigations 2 #Super Mario Bros 3: Randomized #A Hat in Time #Getting Over It #Secret of Mana (PS4 Remake) #Zelda II Randomized #Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies #Super Metroid/A Link to the Past Randomizer #Ocarina of Time Randomizer #Zelda 1/Metroid 1 Randomizer #Ocarina of Time Keysanity Randomizer #Mega Man 8 #Mega Man 11 #Zelda Wind Waker Randomizer #Super Metroid/A ink to the Past Randomizer (again!) #A Link to the Past Enemizer #Plants vs. Zombies (No Sunflower Challenge) #Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice #Dragon Quest Builders (PS4) #Yoshi's Crafted World #Zelda OOT Randomizer: Crapsanity Unfinished LP's # Secrets of Grandea # Pokémon Sapphire [Blind (GBA)] # Aviary Attorney # The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild # Stardew Valley # Earthbound Race vs. ThePoltergust5000 # Deltarune # Don't Starve # Garfield Kart # Weird Minecraft # Tetris 99 # Kirby's Adventure # Mario Maker 2 # Xenoblade Chronicles (Stream) Quotes # "Get some more toilet paper!" # "Y' know IN THE BATHROOM!" # "Is this okay mommy?" # "DUUUDE!" # "WHAT?!" # "First Burp." # "I would sleep in here." # "Holy Crapaloni!" # "Howdy, Guys!" # "I'll take Tyson!" # "I like it when I'm snifinininininininin mamamamama balls." # "Two times in a row, man. Two times in a row!" # "I try to drink water and it drips down the left side of my faaace." # "And smash his face with an iron!" # "Clook Town" # "Sooo happy!" # "Let's see what we got... see what we got" (while rubbing his hands) # "Can you guess where I am now?" # "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" # "Take a dump on the toilet" # "You tell that asshole!" # "You bite, you die!" # "Star face." # "Oot. Shoot." # "Ooooooooookaaaaay I'm back." # "VICTORIOUS! COJIRO!" # "Star Fox!" # "Toilet Princess" # "D'OH I MISSED!" # "SWEET MERCIFUL BATMAN!" # "A BEE?!" # "Doctor Jesus! Doctor Jesus!" # "Hoot-hoot." # "StupOid" # "I'm gonna shoot bubbles up your nose." # "You didn't just knock me into the pit." # "There goes that glass of milk again!" # "Cat Tails!" # "Megaman! Megaman!" # "The Armory, The Bakery." # "Man look at that ASS! THAT ASS!" Friends # Slowbeef # Diabetus # ProtonJonSA # PeanutButterGamer # Chuggaaconroy # lucahjin Other Vids # Reacting to Nintendo Direct 9/4/2019 And Eating Oatmeal BreakingNCS NintendoCapriSun's current vlogging channel is titled "BreakingNCS", which was named after RayWilliamJohnson's vlog channel "BreakingNYC". He posts videos such as package unboxings, trips to gaming conventions, and a wide variety of other videos on the channel. TheRunawayGuys During Magfest 2010, ProtonJonSA, Chuggaaconroy, and NintendoCapriSun all met up and started a YouTube channel called "TheRunawayGuys". The channel was made on December 2, 2010, but the channel was announced on February 4, 2011, after 2 months. NintendoCapriSun has been known to be a little quiet in the beginning, during Mario Party, but, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he was shown to be louder, especially in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Completed Collabs #Mario Party (February 5, 2011 – April 2, 2011 & September 8, 2012 – September 15, 2012) #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (April 30, 2011 – September 24, 2011) [[JoshJepson]] #Super Smash Bros. (August 13, 2011) #Mario Kart 64 (August 27, 2011) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl (October 1, 2011 – January 28, 2012) #Mario Party 2 (March 10, 2012 – May 5, 2012) #Mario Power Tennis (May 12, 2012) #Kirby's Return to Dreamland (May 19, 2012 – August 25, 2012) #Wii Sports (September 22, 2012) #Fortune Street (September 9, 2012, March 5, 2013 – March 9, 2013 [[Lucahjin]], May 18, 2013 – May 25, 2013 [[JoshJepson]], August 3, 2013 – August 8, 2013 [[SuperJeenius]], & March 4, 2014 – March 11, 2014) [[MasaeAnela]] #Wii Party (October 6, 2012 – October 13, 2012, January 9, 2013, January 26, 2013, & February 2, 2013) #LittleBigPlanet (October 20, 2012 – January 12, 2013) [[Lucahjin]] #New Super Mario Bros. 2: Coin Rush (December 3, 2012) #Smash 64 Tournament (February 9, 2013 – March 2, 2013) #New Super Mario Bros. U (March 12, 2013 – May 16, 2013) [[JoshJepson]] #Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tournament (May 28, 2013 – June 11, 2013) #Burnout Revenge (June 13, 2013 – June 15, 2013) [[Lucahjin] and MasaeAnela] #Castle Crashers (June 22, 2013 – August 1, 2013) [[SuperJeenius]] #Mario Party 3 (August 10, 2013 – October 1, 2013, October 3, 2013 – October 5, 2013, & November 21, 2013 – December 5, 2013) #Wii Play (October 15, 2013 – October 22, 2013) #Dokapon Kingdom: Battle Royale (October 24, 2013 – October 30, 2013) Story Mode (March 15, 2014 – March 27, 2014) #Wario Ware, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (November 2, 2013 – November 19, 2013) #Bomberman Live Battlefest Tournament (Decmeber 7, 2013 – December 19, 2013) #New Super Luigi U (December 21, 2013 – February 20, 2014) #Wheel of Fortune (Wii) (February 22, 2014 – March 1, 2014) This page was created by Sherif_Salem on December 31, 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers